Two Words
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: "Breathe, Teru. You could be late for any reason." Teru wanted to have a child so much. She knew Tasuku wanted a child too, no matter how much he denied it. How does he react to her news? Mostly fluff and some OOC-ness.
1. The Test Results

**Hey everyone! I usually write for InuYasha and original Yu-Gi-Oh, but I've wanted to write for Dengeki Daisy for a while now. It's a short story that came to mind. Mostly fluff. Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot. All rights go to Kyousuke Motomi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter one: The Test Results<p>

Teru had the same dream over and over. She and her husband, Tasuku, were playing with their child. She got snapped out of her dream when his alarm went off. Tasuku leaned over the side of the bed and pounded on the clock until it stopped beeping.

"Stupid alarm," he muttered, "Teru? Are you awake?"

Teru sat up and rubbed her eyes. Once her eyes focused, she saw her handsome husband's clear blue eyes and his tousled blonde hair. She smiled. "I am now."

He seemed to berate himself in his mind. Teru could've sworn she heard him say the words fuck alarms, no peace, and for wife. Teru reached over and kissed his cheek.

"You get ready for work, I'll make breakfast." Teru said, climbing out of bed.

Teru had just pulled the fry pan out of the cabinet when she felt a hand close on her wrist.

"I cook breakfast today," said Tasuku.

Teru smiled at him. "What's with the sudden change of heart?"

"It's the least I could do for my alarm."

"But you'll be late."

Tasuku bent down so they were eye level. "Does it look like I give a shit?"

"Well, no-"

"No buts." Tasuku said leaning down. He kissed her, taking her breath away. Her hands got tangled in his soft, blonde hair while his hands sank down to her waist. Teru pulled away and smiled.

"You should get ready."

Tasuku nodded and turned to the stove. Teru walked into the bathroom and slowly closed the door. She quickly locked it and whipped the cabinet door open. She pulled out a long, thin stick. _Breathe, Teru. You could be late for any reason._ Teru wanted to have a child so much. She knew Tasuku wanted a child too, no matter how much he denied it. When she found out she was two months late, she was ecstatic. Teru immediately went out to the nearest drug store and bought the test. She looked up at the ceiling before looking at the stick. Her eyes brimmed with tears when she saw the little pink plus. After wiping her eyes, she washed up and tried to make it look like she wasn't crying. Tasuku heard her come out of the bathroom and sit at the table. He slid a plate in front of her when he noticed her eyes were slightly pink.

"Have you been crying?"

Teru looked up. _Crap. Gotta think of a lie! It's allergy season!_ "Oh, it's just the pollen."

"Be sure to take some Claritin or something after breakfast, kay?" Tasuku turned back to the stove and Teru decided to take a chance.

"Tasuku, wouldn't it be nice to hear children trying to take their first steps?" she asked.

He turned around. He clearly hadn't expected this from Teru. "Teru, we talked about this."

"But Tasuku-"

"Teru. I have my reasons. Which I told you about." Teru opened her mouth to say something when Tasuku cut her off. "Teru." he said sternly.

She gave up. Maybe she'd try again after he came back from work today. Tasuku opened the fridge and grabbed the orange juice carton and began to drink it straight.

"Tasuku." Teru said gently. She hated it when someone drank something straight from the container. And Tasuku knew that. He gave her an innocent smile.

"What?"

Teru snatched the carton out of his hand and poured the juice into a mug. "You know very well what," she snapped. Teru suddenly smiled and backed out of the room. "You know very well what…lolicon." she said running out of the room.

"I AM NOT A LOLICON! DAMMIT TERU!"

Teru poked her head into the room. "I love you too, Tasuku."

He grumbled as he walked toward her. He had a wicked smile on his face. When he reached her, he violently ruffled her hair.

"TASUKU!" she yelled.

"Shouldn't have called me a lolicon." he said nonchalantly.

"But you are a lolicon."

Tasuku smiled again. "So that makes you a lolicon's wife. What does that say about you?"

Teru blushed furiously. "KUROSAKI!"

He laughed and kissed her forehead. "When I come home, I want some quality time with Mrs. Tasuku Kurosaki. Make sure you don't have any plans. I'm not ready to share her yet." he said walking out the door.

Teru stood in the middle of the room. "Tasuku, we're having a child." she whispered. She turned to the picture of Souichirou on the countertop. "What do I do Onii-tan? He won't listen to me." At times like these, she'd vent about all of the problems in her life to Souichirou. But now he was gone. She decided to visit the next person on her list.

* * *

><p><strong>The end of Chapter one. Teru's pregnant with Tasuku's child. He doesn't seem to want a child. Hmm...what reason could he have? And who is this next person on Teru's list. It's really quite obv. Chapter two should be up soon, but until then read and review! Reviews make me happy. To all of you people who read <span>The Damage Has Been Done<span>, no this isn't the winning story. This is just a story I randomly wrote. The winning story should be up before the week is over. Maybe even before the day is over. If I'm lucky.**


	2. A High Honor

**Hey everyone! I'm back! This chapter is relatively short. I didn't mean for it to be this short, but if I went on, it'd be a run-on chapter. Don't worry, I'll make up for it somehow! Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter two: A High Honor<p>

Teru knocked on the apartment door. A tall woman in her late thirties answered the door. She looked very happy to see Teru.

"Oh, hey Teru! What's up? How's Tasuku?" asked Riko.

Teru sighed. "Nothing."

Riko stood in front of Teru and glared at her. "Spill. Now. Was it something Tasuku said?"

"No." Teru avoided Riko's gaze and stared out the window. "Tasuku and I are having a child."

Riko's face lit up. "A child? Oh that's wonderful!" She notice Teru's glum face. "Why aren't you happy about it?"

"It's a long story."

Riko sat Teru down on the sofa. "I have time."

* * *

><p>"Wait. Tasuku doesn't want a child?" asked Riko.<p>

Even hearing the words from Riko made Teru want to cry.

"No. He told me this morning."

Riko leaned back. "That doesn't sound like Tasuku. He loves kids, no matter how much he tries to deny it. Souchirou always told him he'd be godfather if we ever had kids. Tasuku was so excited. He asked if I was pregnant every other day."

That was before Onii-tan died. "He thinks he doesn't deserve a child. He thinks he's done so many bad things in the past that he doesn't deserve to be a father."

Of course. Tasuku really needs to man up. He can't mope about the past anymore. Souichirou gave his life for Tasuku and here he is, moping about it. "You should tell him soon. I mean, you can't hide this forever," said Riko.

"No, I don't suppose. I'm about two months in. He's gonna suspect it sometime, since I'm not giving this child up."

"You're two months in? How adorable!"

Teru smiled. "I know I should at least tell Tasuku first, but how would you like to be the baby's godmother?

Riko smiled. "I'd be honored."

Teru started to laugh. "A baby…Tasuku and I are having a child!"

Teru began to fantasize a life with Tasuku and the child. Riko is happy for her sister-in-law, but she can't help, but feel a little sad. This was the life she and Souichirou could never have.

* * *

><p><strong>The ending of the chapter is kind of happy, Teru finally decides she needs to tell Tasuku. What made me sad was writing the part with Riko. I always felt bad for her. She was head over heels in love with Souichirou and he died before they could get married. I'll prolly be back later today with another chapter to make up for this one. <strong>

**^ ^  
>o^ .^o Happy Reading!<strong>


	3. Master of Confrontation

**As promised, here's chapter three. It's a decent length so don't get mad because of chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot.**

* * *

><p>Chapter three: Master of Confrontation<p>

After talking to Riko, Teru felt a lot better. She went out to the grocery store and bought a couple essentials.(juice, coffee, veggies, etc) Then, she went to visit her friend, Kiyoshi and his wife, Rena. They had lunch together, but Teru was careful to not tell them just yet. She wanted to tell Tasuku first. By the time she got home, Teru was burned out. She didn't even change out of her jeans. She walked over to her side of the bed and sank into the pillows and blissfully dreamed about how happy Tasuku would be when she told him the good news.

* * *

><p>About an hour after Teru fell asleep, Tasuku came home. He stepped out of his shoes and looked around the house. Teru was no where in sight.<p>

"Teru? Where are you?"

No answer. Tasuku tried again.

"Teru? I'm sorry I made fun of you this morning."

Still no answer.

"TERU! Where the hell are you? If this is your idea of a joke, it's not funny or cute."

Tasuku stomped into their room and instantly softened when he saw his wife sleeping peacefully. Tasuku loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He pulled on a soft cotton grey t-shirt and lay down next to Teru. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face. Tasuku gently kissed her before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p>When Teru woke up, she found a pair of strong arms around her waist. She looked up and smiled at Tasuku's cool blue eyes.<p>

"Good morning, my beautiful princess."

She rubbed her eyes. "How long was I sleeping?"

Tasuku sat up. "I dunno. You were asleep before I came home."

Teru leaned over the side of the bed and peered at the clock. "Crap! It's seven thirty!"

"So?"

Teru stared pointedly at him. "So, I haven't made dinner!"

Tasuku got up and walked over to the closet and tossed Teru a jacket. "Don't worry, we can go to the Flower Garden. We can visit Master."

Teru played with the jacket in her hands. "It would be nice to see Master." she admitted.

"Let's go! Get dressed, brat!"

Teru threw a pillow at his back and sighed. Eight years later, and Tasuku still called her a brat. "What happened to Mrs. Tasuku Kurosaki?"

Tasuku turned around, grinning at Teru. "Sorry, force of habit."

_Oh, so we're playing that game?_ "Maybe calling you a lolicon is a force of habit," Teru said slyly.

Tasuku pretended to be annoyed. "My fucking god. Call me a lolicon one more time."

* * *

><p>Teru and Tasuku walked into the Flower Garden. Master looked up and saw the couple making their way toward him. His face lit up.<p>

"How's the happy couple?" Master asked.

"OK." said Teru.

Master raised his eyebrow. _This isn't like Teru. She usually tells me about how Tasuku screwed something up again_. "What about Tasuku."

"Eh, I'm good. I'm gonna go outside…smoke." said Tasuku, leaving. Tasuku didn't like subjecting Teru to second-hand smoke.

Master turned to Teru. "What's wrong Teru?"

"Wha- Does something need to be wrong?"

"Teru, you always tell me a new story of how Tasuku screwed up."

_I can't hide anything from Master._ Teru looked around and made sure Tasuku was out of earshot. He was leaning against the building, smoking. She turned back to Master. "Tasuku and I are having a child!"

Master's face lit up again. "Congratulations, Teru! Have you told Tasuku yet?"

Teru's face fell. "No."

"Still telling you he doesn't deserve a child?" he asked.

Teru wasn't really surprised. Tasuku would trust Master with his life. "Uh-huh. Riko says I should tell him soon."

"Who else knows?"

"Souichirou of course."

Master smiled. "Souichirou was a hell of a guy."

Teru looked down at her feet. "It saddens me to know that my child will never know his zany uncle."

"Keep Souichirou's memory alive! Never let your child forget Souichirou!"

"Forget who?" asked Tasuku walking in.

Teru quickly turned to Master, who had disappeared into the kitchen. "Oh, uh, we were talking about Onii-tan."

A dark shadow crossed his face. "Oh."

"Tasuku!" called Master. "D' you want **BABY** carrots or **BABY** corn in your curry?"

Teru gave Master her _"I will fucking kill you"_ stare, too bad Master was unfazed. Fortunately, Tasuku didn't notice.

"Corn. Ah what the hell? I'll have both."

"What about you, Teru?" asked Master.

"Um, I'll have carrots. Not too spicy, though." said Teru.

Tasuku was shocked. Teru loved her curry spicy. "Are you OK, Teru? You love your curry spicy."

Teru found it hard to lie to her husband over and over. "Oh my stomach's been hurting lately." _Well, it's not a lie. I have had lots of stomach aches because of the baby._

Tasuku and Teru talked to Master for the rest of the dinner. when it was time to leave, Master held Teru back. He pressed something into her hand. It was a shiny rock.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Souichirou gave this to me before he died. He called it his good luck charm. He had it when he proposed to Riko and I'm sure he'd want me to pass it to you."

Tasuku honked his horn. Teru looked over her shoulder and signaled to him that she was coming. She hugged Master.

"Thank you! Bye!"

"Good luck!" called Master. "You're gonna need it." he added.

* * *

><p><strong>I originally had the chapter longer, but I felt if I went on, it'd be a run-on chapter. But I feel that this is a good place to end this chapter. Master knows and encouraged Teru to tell Tasuku. How will he respond? Don't forget to review! It makes me happy!<strong>


	4. Should I Tell Him?

**Sorry it's been a while guys! I've been busy updating two of my other stories, watching Inuyasha, and drawing anime characters. Sounds dorky, I know. Then add in my red/blue/yellow pokemon games and my gameboy. Wow. I just made myself sound like a loser on the internet...Well, it's only a matter of time. I get called a freak every other day for my unusual tastes in entertainment. ANYWAY...Thank you to xxChibiEchoInTheNightxx and hikari98 for reviewing the story!**

**xxChibiEchoInTheNightxx: But that's the point. He's not against it! Tasuku believes he doesn't deserve a child for all of the horrible things he's done. Which was explained in the last couple chapters, but this is a review from Chapter one...But if my husband didn't have a legit reason, I'd freak out also. **

**hikari98: Aww! Thank you! Here's the new chappie with his reaction!**

**Disclaimer: All characters go to Kyousuke Motomi.**

* * *

><p>Chapter four: Should I Tell Him?<p>

Teru climbed into the car. Tasuku looked slightly annoyed.

"So. What'd the old man want?" asked Tasuku.

"Tasuku! Be nice!" Teru scolded.

"What'd he want?" repeated Tasuku.

Teru played with the shiny rock in her hand and smiled to herself. "He gave me a shiny rock that belonged to Souichirou."

Tasuku grinned. "Only your older brother would have a shiny rock."

Teru slapped Tasuku across the face. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"

"DAMMIT TERU! Why would I insult Souichirou? He was my best friend and my brother-in-law. He gave his life for me."

Tasuku looked down at his knees. Teru instantly felt bad for slapping him. "Two years of being married and I have yet to understand your sarcasm."

He rubbed his red cheek, still looking down. "Whatever…you slap hard."

She leaned over her seat and kissed his cheek. "Better?"

Tasuku turned to Teru. His cheeks were red, but not from her slap. She mentally giggled. Tasuku tilted Teru's chin toward him and kissed Teru lovingly. Teru took his wrist.

"Wait 'til we get home." she whispered.

Tasuku floored it and carried Teru bridal style into their house. Teru hated being carried and she knew Tasuku knew that.

"Tasuku! Put me down!" she said pretending to be angry.

He gently set her down and pulled her close to him. One of his hands was fisted in her long, brown hair and the other was on the small of her back. Teru stood higher on her toes and laced her arms around Tasuku's neck. He ripped the jacket off of her and turned her around so she was facing away from him. Bending down a bit, he attacked her neck, kissing it. A small, nagging voice told Teru that she needed to tell Tasuku before it got too serious.

"Tasuku?"

"Hmm?" asked Tasuku absentmindedly, still kissing her neck.

"There was a reason I didn't want my curry spicy." she said slowly.

"Yeah…your stomach…hurt."

"My stomach hurt because I've had cramps. Not because it's THAT TIME again either."

Tasuku turned Teru around so he saw her face. "What're you getting at?"

Teru took a deep breath. "Tasuku. I'm two months late."

_Oh my god. Teru's two months late._ "Does that mean-"

Teru sighed and gave him a small smile. "We're having a baby, Tasuku."

This was too much for Tasuku. He sank down into a chair. "Teru," he said weakly. "Are you sure?"

"I took the test."

"Tests can lie."

Teru sat across from him. "Tasuku, why are you so dead set on telling me you don't want a child? You love children. You asked Onii-tan and Riko if they were having a child nearly everyday!"

_Damn that hag._ "She told you?"

Why is he doing this? I know deep down he wants a child. "Yes and I'm sorry, but I refuse to believe that you don't want a child."

Tasuku avoided Teru's gaze. She looked so sad. "I do want children," he said quietly.

Teru got up and looked him in the eyes. "So what's wrong?"

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" It came out almost child-like, but he couldn't help it. He was nervous.

Teru exhaled. "Tasuku. You are the child's father. Why would they dislike you?"

He continued as if he didn't hear her. "I've done so many bad things."

"Tasuku. Don't start with me."

"I killed your brother, Teru." He took her hands. A tear fell on her wrist. He looked up at her. She saw his eyes were red and watery. "I killed our child's uncle."

Teru wiped his tears. "You did not kill Onii-tan. He could've gone to the hospital. He chose to help you. That was his own doing. Not yours."

"Teru-"

She cut him off. "Souichirou gave his life so you could live yours. I met you because of his death. You made a promise to him before you died. Seems to me like you're doing a pretty poor job of keeping it."

He looked puzzled. "Promise?"

"You promised Souichirou you would keep me happy. I am not giving this child up. It's up to you if you want your child to grow up without a father."

He suddenly pulled Teru closer to him. "Stupid girl. How can you say that? What heartless father would abandon their own child?"

Teru pulled away. She thought her ears deceived him. "Y-you're staying?"

He gave her his famous smirk. "Teru, what do you take me for? I'm not abandoning our child." He suddenly looked at Teru worriedly. "What the hell am I doing? You shouldn't be on your feet!"

Teru raised her eyebrow. "Tasuku…" she said warningly. She found herself being lifted into the air and carried to their room. "TASUKU! I'M FINE!"

He gently lay her down on the bed and lay down next to her. "Nothing's too good for my princess and our child."

She smiled mischievously at him. "Aren't you gonna ask me how far I am?"

He began to panic. "Oh my god-it just slipped my mind! Ah-"

Teru laughed at her husband. She brushed his blonde hair away from his eyes. "Calm down. You just found out. I'm two months in."

Tasuku gazed at her stomach dreamily. "In about seven months, we'll be parents."

Teru turned to her side. "I love you."

"I love you too, princess."

Teru kissed Tasuku. Her hand began to outline his chest and abs. He looked down at her small hand and smiled. "Teru, who else knows?"

"How-"

"A woman almost never tells the father first."

Teru blushed. "Riko, Master, and Souichirou."

Tasuku grinned. "Of course Souichirou knows before me."

"I should've asked you first, but-"

"You named Riko godmother, didn't you?"

"Ah-"

"As much of a hag she is, she's really close to us. She like a sister to both of us."

Teru apprehensively glanced at her stomach. Tasuku could tell she was a bit nervous. He took her hand.

"Don't worry. Everything'll be fine. I'll be with you every step of the way."

* * *

><p><strong>I've updated one other story and my profile and I feel like I'm writing the same message...Well, since Spring Break is over, expect slower updates. And when I do update, it'll be on the weekend. If I actually get up with a decent amount of time before class(highly unlikely) I'll try to upload the next chapter before I leave the house. The next couple chapters will be centered around Teru's pregnancy and Tasuku's reactions to her symptoms. So mostly fluff...Read &amp; review! 'Til the next chapter, Happy Reading and Happy Belated Easter! <strong>


	5. Morning Sickness

**Waahhh! I haven't updated this fic in a long ass time! Hope you all aren't too mad at me! Thanks to everyone who read and a special thanks to Honey and Nuts-18, nutella4ever, KokoroBliss, and** **suzume29013**** for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Honey and Nuts-18: Thanks! These chapter won't be long, but they'll(at least I hope) be short and fluffy.**

**nutella4ever: Haha, he is. Thanks!**

**KokoroBliss: Aww! Thank you! I'm glad you're waiting.**

**suzume29013: Thanks! *gasp* I could never forget you guys! I'll always remember to update. By any chance, is your penname Suzume as in the Rurouni Kenshin Suzume? Just a random question. **

**Disclaimer: All rights to Dengeki Daisy go to Kyousuke Motomi**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Morning Sickness<p>

Teru and Tasuku had no idea what was in store for them. At least until Teru's second month was nearing it's end.

Tasuku absolutely refused to let Teru do any work around the house when he was around. Teru thought she could get a moment's peace when he left for work when Riko, Andou, Master, Takeda, Kiyoshi, Rena, or Haruka showed up. It seemed like Tasuku enlisted the help of all of Teru's friends. One night, Tasuku was cooking curry and Teru was watching him. Again.

"Tasuku, you have to let me do some work," said Teru.

Tasuku pointedly stared at her. "Teru, the one time I tell you not to do work and you want to? There is no pleasing you."

Tasuku handed her a plate with curry and rice. She nibbled on it. She'd felt sick all day and was in no mood to eat. Teru only ate because Tasuku was giving her the death glare, as if to say, "You need to keep your health up." They both went to bed and snuggled under the blankets, letting their dreams engulf them in blissful peace. Too bad that peace was short-lived.

Teru woke up in the middle of the night. She had been tossing and turning. Her stomach hurt badly. Not being able to take it anymore, she sat up and was close to tears. Tasuku had a knack of being able to tell when Teru was feeling sick or uncomfortable. He joined her and slung his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Teru?" he asked.

Teru could barely speak. She felt so bad. "I…feel sick."

Tasuku was worried. He knew that being pregnant would make Teru have certain symptoms, but seeing Teru experience them was like a reality check. "Look at me."

Teru turned to her husband. His blonde hair was tousled and his blue eyes looked serious.

"Shit," he muttered. "Come with me!" he said, half dragging Teru to the bathroom. He had her kneel in front of the toilet.

"Tasuku-"

"Don't start. This is probably one of your symptoms."

Teru's stomach lurched before she could speak. Her face turned green and she felt a burning sensation in her throat. Tasuku gently rubbed her back as she wiped her mouth. He saw tears in her eyes and immediately got angry.

Teru noticed the anger in Tasuku's eyes and softly reassured him. "I'm fine. When all of this is over, we'll have our child in our arms."

The anger in his eyes melted and he remembered why she was having these symptoms in the first place.

Our child.

"Go sit on the sofa, I'll be back," said Tasuku pulling a jacket on. He walked out the door.

"Well thanks for helping, Tasuku," Teru said sarcastically. She turned to a picture of Souichirou and sighed. "Pregnancy is not suiting your imouto." Teru lay on the sofa, wondering where Tasuku could've gone at five in the morning. It became apparent when he walked through the door, carrying Pedialyte and crackers.

"Eat up, brat," said Tasuku handing them to Teru.

Teru's heart melted. She didn't even care that he'd just called her a brat. "You went to the super market for me?"

Tasuku ruffled her hair as he sat down next to her. "Of course, my princess. Now eat up."

Teru silently munched on the crackers and drank some Pedialyte. "Tasuku, don't you have work today? What are you doing up with me?"

Tasuku looked shocked, as if he had never heard such a stupid question before. "You're my wife, Teru. I can't go to sleep knowing you're feeling sick. Besides, you and our child are more important than any job."

Teru smiled and put the glass and the crackers down. She gently kissed his cheek, making him blush slightly. "Thank you, Tasuku." Teru rested her head on his shoulder. Tasuku slowly smiled and stroked Teru's hair, thinking about their soon-to-be-born child.

* * *

><p><strong>Short, and I hope fluffy. Next chapter...not really sure when that'll be up. Maybe soon. <strong>

**For those of you who didn't know, imouto means little sister in Japanese.**

** Read and review! Reviews help me get some inspiration!**


	6. Mood Swings

**Eh, nothing new's happened since chapter five. Nothing at all. Hope you guys still like this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter six: Mood Swings<p>

As Teru's second month ended, her morning sickness started. Tasuku spent countless hours with Teru, hunched over the toilet or the trashcan. He loved Teru to death and relished the fact that she was pregnant with their child, but Tasuku could only be so cheerful with two hours of sleep a night and work the next day.

One night, Tasuku was up cooking dinner, for Teru. He hoped that tonights's dinner would sit in her stomach. Teru burst in. She looked furious.

"TASUKU!"

To be quite frank, Tasuku was frightened. He'd never seen Teru so angry before.

"Teru?" he asked tentatively. "What's wrong?"

"I JUST TOLD ONE OF MY FRIENDS FROM HIGH SCHOOL I WAS PREGNANT AND SHE DIDN'T BELIEVE ME! SHE SAID I WASN'T SHOWING!" yelled Teru.

Tasuku didn't want to say the wrong thing and have Teru be angry at him. But what could he say? _Well, your friend's right. You're not showing and if you didn't tell me, I wouldn't have guessed._ Evidently, hesitating was the wrong answer also.

"YOU DON'T THINK I'M SHOWING EITHER!"

"Teru, calm down!"

"LIAR!"

"Teru," Tasuku sighed. "Please, calm down." He sat Teru down on the sofa with him. "Breathe in and out," he said softly.

Teru was shaking. She was breathing heavily through her nose, but eventually calmed down.

Tasuku sighed in relief. "Better?"

Teru turned to him with tears sparkling in her emerald eyes. "Tasuku, my clothes are getting tighter. I'm three months in. Why am I not showing?"

_Dammit. I hate it when Teru cries! _"It's only your third month, Teru," assured Tasuku. "I'm sure that by the time you're in your fifth month, people will be able to tell."

Teru's tears suddenly vanished and were replaced by a steely glare. "Does that mean I'll be fat?"

"Shit," muttered Tasuku. "Not at all!"

But it was too late. Tasuku's words made Teru angry.

"So why bother, Tasuku?" she shouted. "If you didn't want a child, all you had to do was tell me!"

"What the hell are you talking about, Teru?" shot Tasuku. "This baby means the world to me!"

Teru mirthlessly laughed. "Oh please! You don't care! You just want a wife that's not fat!" With that, she stomped to their room and slammed the door behind her.

Tasuku sat on the sofa with his head buried in his hands. "What the hell have I done?" he whispered. Tasuku decided to give Teru a minute or two to collect herself before he went in. About three and a half minutes later, the door creaked open.

"Tasuku?" whispered Teru. "Where are you?"

Tasuku appeared in front of Teru. His eyes were kind and caring, making Teru tear up again. He was startled. "What's wrong, Teru?"

Teru could barely string two coherent words together. Her words were muffled by her sobs. She launched herself in Tasuku's arms. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean a single word! Please forgive me!"

Tasuku gently stroked her hair. "Shhh. It's OK. It's fine."

"No! It's not fine! I can't just snap at you when all you've done is help me ever since I told you!"

"Teru, look at me," said Tasuku gently. She looked up with her tear-stained face. He slowly wiped her tears away with his thumb. "It's fine. I'm not mad."

Teru wiped her eyes. "Y-you're not?"

He smiled. "Of course not. You're my lovely princess. How could I be mad at my princess?"

Teru buried her face in Tasuku's chest. "I love you," she whispered.

Tasuku kissed the top of her head. "I love you too." He turned to the picture of Souichirou. _Pregnancy is making your imouto crazier than usual._

* * *

><p><strong>Mood swings...poor Tasuku. This isn't even the worst of it. There are still about six months to go. Anyway, read and review. Flame on this story if you want. I guess I just want someone to acknowledge that they're actually reading the story. Or maybe my writing's gone downhill...either way, hope you guys still stick around for the end. <strong>


	7. Cravings

**Updates galore! I think I've updated every single one of my fics today. Anyway, thank you to Padfoot Starfyre and cuttie-shika for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Padfoot Starfyre: This chapter was actually inspired by your review. I wasn't planning on doing a chapter on cravings, but when I read your review I had to! Thank you so much!**

**cuttie-shika: :D Thank you. Tasuku and Teru arguing is the best. Ahhh, I love it in the manga. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy. All rights go to Kyousuke Motomi.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter seven: Cravings<span>

After Teru's mood swing episode, Tasuku didn't know what to expect next. He was told that the main symptoms of pregnancy were morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, and more. He'd faced the mood swings and the morning sickness, sometimes at the same time, but he hadn't faced the cravings. Maybe he'd be lucky and Teru wouldn't have cravings.

Teru was watching the food channel with Tasuku. Well, no. Tasuku pretended to watch the food channel when he really wanted to watch The Avengers On Demand. Teru saw the chef preparing a dessert with pineapple and chocolate. She turned to Tasuku.

"Tasuku, do we have any pineapple?" she asked.

"Why Teru? You're allergic to pineapple," he said.

"I want to have some sliced pineapple," Teru said sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Teru, if it didn't work when you were in high school, it's not going to work now," said Tasuku unamused.

"Tasuku! I want pineapple!" cried Teru.

_And I spoke too soon, _thought Tasuku. "Teru, if I give you pineapples, you're going to have an allergic reaction. That's not going to be good for our child," reasoned Tasuku.

Teru pouted. "Alright, Tasuku."

He smiled. _That wasn't so hard. _Tasuku got up and stretched. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"Alright."

Teru waited 'til she heard the door click shut. She got up and ran to the kitchen. Teru threw the refrigerator door open. And there it was! A giant pineapple sitting in the middle of the refrigerator.

"It's a good thing Tasuku likes pineapple so much," whispered Teru cheerily. She grabbed the pineapple and the cutting board.

* * *

><p>Tasuku walked out of the bathroom and walked past the kitchen. He did a double take when he saw the pineapple rinds and the cutting board on the counter. "DAMMIT, TERU!" He ran into the living room and saw Teru happily eating a bowl of sliced pineapple.<p>

"Yes, Tasuku?" she asked sweetly.

Tasuku sighed and sat down next to her. "Teru, you're breaking out in hives!"

Teru kept eating the pineapple. Tasuku gently pried the bowl out of her hands. "Teru, please stop. If you have a severe allergic reaction to this, I'll never forgive myself."

Teru whined softly, mumbling that Tasuku was a baldie.

"If it makes you feel better, I won't have any pineapple either," said Tasuku putting the bowl in the kitchen.

"Tasuku, you'd do that for me?" asked Teru. "But you love pineapple."

Tasuku grinned at her as he caressed her cheek. "I love you more."

Teru didn't have time to respond when Tasuku gently caught her lips in a kiss. Tasuku could taste the faint trace of pineapple on her lips and started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Teru.

"You," said Tasuku, laughing. "You wanted pineapple so much, you got up and got a bowl of it. And you're allergic to pineapple!"

Teru began laughing too. "I can't believe I was risking my own well-being because I wanted pineapple!"

Tasuku's looked her in the eyes seriously. "Teru. Promise me you'll never do something like that again."

"I won't, Tasuku."

He took her hands. "I'm serious. I can't lose you. You mean the world to me."

Teru lay her head on Tasuku's shoulder. "I feel sleepy."

Tasuku rolled his eyes. _You're so random at times…_He picked her up and carried her bridal-style to their room and gently laid her down to bed. He kissed her forehead. "Good night, my lovely princess."

Teru's eyes slid shut and Tasuku decided to lie down next to her. He took her small hand and kissed it. "Six and a half more months, Teru," he whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhh, Teru...She'll do anything to get her pineapple :D I'm not sure if she's allergic to anything in the manga, so don't yell at me for it. Being allergic to pineapples sucks. But I, like Teru, can't help it. I always eat pineapples and then break out in hives later. Six and a half more months for the young couple. What'll happen next? <strong>


	8. A Trip To the Doctor's

**Wow. Seventh update this weekend. I'm on a roll. Thanks to CaraRein, xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, GreenNatureGirl, and Padfoot_Starfyre for reviewing the last chapter!**

**CaraRein: Ohmygod. Your profile picture is Honey senpai! He's way too adorable! Hehe, oh, you're KokoroBliss? Umm, I'll try to make them longer? I only make the chapters long enough to get my point across. Thanks for reviewing!**

****xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx: Don't we all? haha, I never thought of it that way. It will be a weird kind of Hell for him. ****

******GreenNatureGirl: :) Thanks for reviewing!******

********Padfoot_Starfyre: You're very welcome! Tasuku's too adorable with Teru. This is why I love their relationship. xD Tasuku hopes he'll make it out alive to see his child. ********

********Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy. ********

* * *

><p>Chapter eight: A Trip To the Doctor's<p>

It was almost the end of Teru's fourth month and the morning sickness, mood swings and cravings died down. Tasuku sighed in relief one night. He hated seeing Teru this way. So sick and vulnerable…He smiled when he glanced over at her. She was asleep in their bed. Her right hand was resting on her abdomen. She was beginning to show. She wasn't showing that much, but it was still a sign. A sign that Teru was carrying their child. And it made Tasuku giddy at times to the point where he couldn't control it at times.

The next morning, they were going to the doctor's office that day. Teru carefully got out of bed and pulled a loose t-shirt on with a pair of jeans. "Tasuku, I'm ready!" she called.

Tasuku came out of the bathroom wearing a t-shirt and jeans as well. He gave her a smile. "Let's go, Teru."

* * *

><p>Teru was beginning to feel apprehensive about the visit. There were so many people around her and she felt their eyes on her stomach. She didn't even realise that she was hunched over and rocking back and forth. Tasuku put his phone down and glanced at Teru. "Are you feeling OK, Teru?" he asked.<p>

"Eh?" She looked at her feet. "Oh, I feel like everyone is watching me."

Tasuku looked around. Everyone was either busy with a phone or flipping through pages of a magazine. He draped his arm around Teru. "It's OK, Teru. No one is looking at you."

Teru nodded and straightened up. She took Tasuku's hand and started to play with his wedding band. She leaned on his shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled. "Thank you."

Tasuku rested his cheek on Teru's head and sighed. "Teru, you always worry about the littlest things," he muttered.

A nurse came out, holding a clipboard. She flipped the paper over and went down the list of names. "Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki?" Teru took a deep breath and stood up with Tasuku. She gripped his hand tightly as they made their way to the nurse. She gave them a warm smile. "It's the third door on the left." Tasuku nodded and gently led Teru to the room. He opened the door and walked in. The nurse followed them. "Dr. Jihara will be with you in a couple minutes," she said before leaving.

The room was completely silent. Neither of them knew what to say. Tasuku cleared his throat loudly, making Teru jump slightly. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"It's OK," she said. She noticed that he was playing with the wedding band on his finger. "Are you OK, Tasuku?"

He looked up. He looked different. What was it? Was it his eyes? He looked so tired. "Yeah, I'm fine." He returned his gaze at his wedding band. Teru strode over to him and took his hand, forcing him to look into her eyes.

"Don't you dare lie to me," she said sternly.

He looked like he was caught off guard, but he regained his calm composure. "Withdrawl," he said simply.

Teru let go of his hand. "Withdrawl? What the hell does that mean?" Then her eyes grew wide. "Tasuku, you're giving up on smoking? Since when?"

He gave her a small smile. "Ever since you told me you were pregnant." He looked past her and at the door knob. "I always felt bad for subjecting you to second hand smoke. I don't know why I didn't do anything before, though. When you told me," he said trailing off. "I couldn't smoke anymore. Every cigarette I held…it felt like I was shortening our child's life. I just couldn't, Teru."

Tears gathered in Teru's eyes. "You stopped smoking for our child, Tasuku. You've smoked since Onii-tan died."

"I had to stop using cigarettes to deal with my problems," he said. "I needed to learn to deal with my problems the way you do."

Teru smiled at him. She reached up and softly kissed his cheek. "I was only able to deal with it with you."

Tasuku smiled back and was about to kiss Teru when the door swung open and a tall woman with brown hair and brown eyes walked in with a clipboard. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki. I'm Dr. Jihara. Is this your first child?" They nodded. Dr. Jihara wrotee something on the paper. "How far are you, Mrs. Kurosaki?"

"I'm close to my fifth month," said Teru.

"Mmhmm. Any symptoms yet?"

Tasuku almost laughed, but he held it in. He didn't want Teru's mood swings to come back again. "Mood swings, cravings, and morning sickness," he answered.

"Sounds like the usual symptoms. Any others?" They shook their heads. "Alright," she said. She handed a hospital gown to Teru. "Can you put that on and come back here? We'll be seeing your baby today."

Tasuku and Teru nearly fainted at her words. _SEEING OUR BABY? _Teru took the gown and walked out of the room. Dr. Jihara turned to Tasuku and smiled. "Nervous?"

"I'm scared out of my mind."

She laughed. "All first parents are. Don't worry."

* * *

><p>Teru came back wearing the gown. Dr. Jihara motioned for her to come near the scale. She stood on it and waited for Dr. Jihara to measure her. "Very good, Mrs. Kurosaki. Your weight is perfectly normal for a pregnant woman of your height."<p>

Teru sighed a sigh of relief. She stepped off the scale and walked back to Tasuku, holding his hand.

"Now if you would come over here please?" asked Dr. Jihara sitting at a small monitor.

Teru climbed onto the exam table and lay down as Dr. Jihara instructed her to. Tasuku came over and took her hand. Both of their hearts were beating hard. Dr. Jihara took a tube and squeezed some green gel into the palm of her hand. "This'll be a little cold."

Teru pushed the hem of the gown back, revealing her small, but growing abdomen. Dr. Jihara slowly rubbed the gel over her stomach. Once the gel touched her stomach, she flinched slightly but Tasuku held her hand tightly.

"It's OK," he whispered.

Dr. Jihara pulled out a small device that looked like a computer mouse and pressed it to Teru's stomach. She peered at the screen and then back at Teru's stomach. She was moving it across her stomach without saying a word. She looked up at the couple and smiled. "Your baby is perfectly healthy. There's not a single problem. Would you like to see your baby?"

Teru looked at Tasuku. Her heart was beating for it's life. They nodded. Dr. Jihara pointed at a white oval on the screen. "There's your baby."

Teru's eyes misted. "I see it." Tasuku didn't trust himself to speak. He knew he's burst into tears. He settled on nodding.

Dr. Jihara smiled and put the device down. "I'll leave you alone for a minute." She walked out.

Tasuku tore his eyes from the screen and looked at Teru. She was crying. Her hand was clamped over her mouth. "What's wrong, Teru?"

She closed her eyes, letting a tear or two escape. "I CAN'T SEE IT!" she wailed.

Tasuku was puzzled. "Didn't you say you saw it?"

"I didn't want her to think I was a bad mother!"

Tasuku pulled her close to him and stroke her hair. "You're not a bad mother." He pointed at the screen. "There's our baby!"

Teru wiped her eyes. "All I see is a white oval!" Tasuku started laughing which angered Teru. "What's so funny, Tasuku?" she demanded.

"You!" he said in between laughs. "The white oval is our child!"

"That's our child?" asked Teru. She burst into fresh tears. "Our child."

Dr. Jihara came back into the room. "Will you be finding out the gender today?"

They were shaking. "We can find out today?" they asked.

She smiled. "Only if you want to?"

Teru looked at Tasuku. "Do you want to find out?"

Tasuku thought about it for a minute. "Do you?"

Teru looked down and nodded.

Tasuku turned to Dr. Jihara. "Yes," he said softly.

Dr. Jihara strode over to the screen and peered at the monitor again. She pressed the mouse over Teru's stomach a couple times. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki! You're having a healthy baby girl!"

Tasuku was sure he'd faint. "A girl?"

"A girl," said Teru dreamily. "Our baby girl, Tasuku."

* * *

><p><strong>Tasuku and Teru are having a baby girl! Congratulations you two! Read and review. Flame if you want. I have to stop listening to My Chemical Romance while writing for this fic. It's just too weird. I'm writing things like, "<strong>**Tasuku pulled her close to him and stroke her hair," while listening to things like Skylines and Turnstiles, The Sharpest Lives, or Drowning Lessons. I need to listen to quieter songs while writing. Or at least songs that aren't about 9/11, drugs and such. Have a great Memorial day everyone! **


	9. Get Together and Decide

**This chapter came out longer than I expected...Well that's OK. More for you guys! Thanks to Honey and Nutes-18, xXxAddicted2ChocolatexXx, CaraRein, Music4life13, Yuumay and katthynv for reviewing the last chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy. **

* * *

><p>Chapter nine: Get Together and Decide<p>

Ever since they came from the hospital, Teru and Tasuku had been emotional about everything. It was really starting to annoy Riko. Takeda and Andy, however, relished this moment. They'd never thought that they'd see the day when Tasuku was emotional over something. Tasuku made it very clear that if they ever made fun of him, they'd meet his fury. On a particularly sunny Friday afternoon, Teru suggested that they have a little get-together and tell everyone the sex of their baby.

"Teru-"

"I'm serious, Tasuku. I want to tell everyone the sex of our child tomorrow," said Teru. She was pulling the covers back in bed. She slipped in and took her husband's hand. She brought it up to her cheek and closed her eyes. "Why not?"

She heard a deep chuckle come from the pillow. He brought his head up and smiled at her. "You're just like Souichirou. He would never let anyone say something. He was so excited and dedicated to what he was going to say." He paused to see Teru's reaction. She playfully raised her eyebrow and dropped his hand as if to say 'Stop comparing me to my brother.' He smiled and continued. "What I wanted to say was that it sounds like a great idea. But I'm doing the cooking and if Andy or Takeda make any wise-ass cracks on how 'sensitive' I've gotten, it'll be their heads."

Teru laughed at his conditions. "That's fine, but I like how they infuriate you. It makes you look adorable."

"Adorable?"

She took his hand again and played with his fingers. "Yeah. How you turn red and stutter. It reminds me of how you react when I unexpectedly tell you that I love you." She laughed again when he turned red and turned over on his other side. She leaned over his shoulder and kissed his flushed cheek. "Good night, Tasuku," she whispered.

"G' Night," he mumbled before covering his head with a pillow. He reached over and switched the lights off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Teru!" exclaimed Haruka. "How're you feeling?"<p>

Teru hugged her high school friend and led her inside. "I'm doing fine. And how are you doing?" She peered around her, as if she was expecting someone else to come with Haruka. "Kazou didn't come with you?"

Haruka waved her hand. "Oh, Kazou and I broke up a while ago. I'm not seeing anyone right now." She turned around and saw Tasuku pulling a tray out of the oven. "Teru, how could you force Kurosaki to do all of the cooking?" she joked. "He's already suffering from your pregnancy symptoms."

Tasuku looked up and smiled. Haruka was one of the only people that he knew to be so blunt and sarcastic, but caring at the same time. The other was Riko. "Hey Haruka. How's it going?"

"Eh, nothing much. Things are pretty boring for me," she said sitting with Teru at the dining table. "So how have you been? Did Teru try to bite your head off yet?"

"I have not!" she said blushing. "Right, Tasuku?" She glanced at him, expecting him to contradict Haruka.

"Uh-huh," he said sarcastically putting another tray into the oven. "And I'm still smoking."

Haruka's eyes widened slightly. "You gave up smoking for Teru and the baby?" She nearly burst into tears when he nodded. "Oh my god. That's so adorable! No one would ever do that for me. Teru, you're pretty damn lucky."

Teru and Tasuku blushed lightly and muttered incoherent contradictions. The three heard a soft knock on the door. Tasuku pulled his oven mitts off and went to go answer it. He pretended to look annoyed. "Well if it isn't the old hag?" He peered around her and saw Kiyoshi and Rena beaming at him. "Oh, hey Kyoshi. Hey Ren-"

Riko punched him square in the jaw and massaged her temple. "How many times have I told you not to call me a hag?" She stepped around him and walked into the flat. "Oh and clean up the blood, Tasuku. it doesn't look very attractive on the carpet."

Tasuku rose, swearing under his breath. He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you OK, Kurosaki?" asked Rena.

Kiyoshi began to laugh. "It's OK, Rena. I can guarantee that he's gotten worse from Riko."

Tasuku rubbed his jaw and tried to laugh the pain away. "Hehe, it's true." Kiyoshi and Rena stepped in while Kurosaki went to go look for a rag to clean the blood with.

"Teru!" exclaimed Riko. She hugged her sister-in-law and smiled at her bulge. "Seven months already?" She sniffed a little and held her tears in. "Seems like just yesterday you were telling me your good news."

"I know," said Teru looking down. She smiled at her abdomen. "Gosh, it's been such a long time!" She spotted Kiyoshi and Rena. Her face lit up at the sight of her other high school friends. "Kiyoshi, Rena, how've you been doing?"

Rena gave her a small smile. "Good, but I'm kind of worried."

Teru was puzzled. "Worried? What for?"

"Kurosaki called Riko a hag and she punched him square in the jaw," said Kiyoshi laughing.

"Oh my god! Riko!" she shouted.

The older woman shrugged. "This wouldn't have happened if he didn't call me a hag. He's had it coming for a long ass time now."

Teru glanced at his turned back. "I hope he's OK."

Riko waved her hand, heading toward the table. "Don't worry, Teru. I didn't punch him that hard."

Tasuku turned around and Teru sighed in relief. She shook her head. "Riko and Tasuku…Always arguing."

Kiyoshi and Rena walked with Teru to the table to join Haruka and Riko. "So, Teru. How've you been?" asked Kiyoshi.

"Oh I'm fine. Just a bit more tired," she said yawning. "I reckon Tasuku feels the same. He's just not willing to show it."

Just then the door swung open and Takeda, Andy and Master strode in. Tasuku nearly dropped the bowl of rice he was holding. "How the hell did you guys get in my flat?"

Takeda pinched his cheeks and smiled. "You really shouldn't leave your door unlocked. Especially when your wife is pregnant. Someone could walk in-"

Tasuku punched him just as Riko did earlier. "And they'd get punched in the face," he whispered quietly.

Master shook his head at Takeda's twitching form on the ground. "I told him to knock like a normal human being…"

"Master, Andy, how're you doing?" Tasuku asked returning to the kitchen.

Andy took one look at Takeda, who was in fetal position the ground and shuddered. "Well, we're doing better than Takeda," he muttered.

Teru saw Master and Andy and smiled. "Master, Andy, how are you?"

They smiled. "We should be the ones asking you," said Master.

"Hehe, I'm fine. Tasuku's doing a hell of a job taking care of me."

"You're my wife, Teru," he said. "Of course I'm going to take care of you. Who do you take me for?"

Teru laughed. "Didn't Takeda-" She saw him on the ground. "Oh my god! What happened?"

"Tasuku didn't like how he waltzed in here without knocking," said Master.

"And so he decided to teach him a lesson," finished Andy.

"Oh dear Lord," muttered Teru racing over to Takeda's side. "Tasuku! You can't just punch people!"

"Thank you," said Takeda.

"Even if it is Takeda!"

"Never mind," he said pulling himself up. "Ohh my head. So Teru, how are you?"

She threw her hands up. "Does everyone need to know? I'm fine, OK?" she yelled walking away.

Tasuku set the table as everyone gathered around. "Watch what you say, Takeda. Teru doesn't take kindly to some things."

"I noticed," he huffed.

* * *

><p>After dinner, everyone gathered around in the living room and talked about having a baby in the group. "It'll be a boy," declared Haruka. "A boy that would look like Kurosaki but resemble Souichirou in spirit!"<p>

"Souichirou…" said Riko. "He'd be happy for you, Teru." She laughed a little. "I can almost picture him coming up with eccentric names for his niece or nephew." She turned away so no one could see her tear up at the memory of her dead fiance.

Master took her shoulder. "He's here with us. He's always watching over us." He glanced at Teru. "He's watching over his kid sister, his brother-in-law and their child."

Teru gave Tasuku a knowing smiled and took a deep breath. "He's right, Riko. Onii-tan is watching over me, Tasuku and his niece."

Everyone blinked, not sure whether they heard what Teru said. Finally Rena spoke up. "You're…having a girl?"

Teru and Tasuku nodded smiling. There was an outburst of yelling and congratulating. The expecting parents laughed at their friends. "Calm down everyone," said Tasuku. "Anyway, we were thinking about names-"

"I wanted to name our child, Souichirou. But after we found out it was a girl…" said Teru trailing off.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment. "I was thinking about Sora," said Tasuku.

"Sky?" asked Teru. "I like it, but was thinking Megumi."

"Sora Kurosaki. Megumi Kurosaki. Hmm…What about Emiko Kurosaki?" asked Kiyoshi.

"I think it should be something that's related to daisies or flowers," said Riko. "How about Kohana Kurosaki?"

"Kohana Kurosaki?" asked Teru. "Oh no, this'll be a lot harder than I thought! Tasuku, how are we supposed to name our child?"

He lightly rubbed her knee. "It'll be fine, Teru. We'll settle on a name."

"You should name her Takara," said Takeda smiling.

"No," they both said.

"I'm not naming our child Takara. It's a nice name, but it sounds too much like yours," said Tasuku.

Takeda sniffed and faced the wall. "You know, your words can be very hurtful."

"Good."

"If she's anything like her mother," said Andy slowly. "I think Yoko would be a nice name."

"I like Kokoro," said Haruka.

"Kokoro Kurosaki. Yoko Kurosaki. Really Tasuku, how are we to choose a name?" asked Teru.

"You'll both find one you like," assured Riko. She turned to Master. "Any suggestions?"

He rubbed his chin and glanced at the expecting parents. "Hinata Kurosaki."

"Sunflower?" asked Tasuku. He thought about it. "It's not bad," he said turning to Teru. "What do you think?"

She slowly smiled. "I like Hinata too." She yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in. I'm so tired. Thanks for all of the suggestions guys! Tasuku and I will think about it."

Everyone got up and hugged Teru. "Stay safe," they said.

She yawned again. "I will." She stumbled into her room and closed the door.

They turned to Tasuku who was staring at the door to their room. "Tasuku," said Riko.

"Eh?"

"Oh god…You're such a dreamer at times. Go take care of Teru," she said gruffly. She stood up and straightened her blouse. "It was nice seeing you all. I should really get going. Tasuku, if you upset Teru in any way-"

"You'll hear about it and kick my ass," he said dully. He opened the door. "Bye Riko."

She smiled. "Bye Tasuku."

One by one, everyone started to leave. Once everyone left, he ran a hand through his blonde hair and rubbed his eyes. He walked toward the door and turned the knob. He saw Teru sitting up in their bed. She was rubbing her stomach. "And there's your daddy," she cooed.

"Only you," he said laughing. He joined her and laid a hand on her stomach. "Hi baby. I'm your daddy," he whispered. He looked up at Teru. "Teru, just think about it. In about two months, we'll be parents!"

"I know," she whispered. She glanced at her stomach lovingly when she suddenly jumped. "Tasuku! Did you feel that?"

"What?" He wondered what scared Teru so much.

There were tears in her eyes. "She just kicked!"

Tasuku began to tear up too. "She-she did?"

Teru moved his hand onto her stomach. Her face fell when she didn't kick again. "She won't kick anymore," she said looking crestfallen. "C'mon kick one more time. For daddy. Please?"

Nothing. "I guess our child's already not listening to you," he said with a devious smile. He moved his hand and propped his head up with it.

"Shut up," she hissed. "Don't give her any ideas too early."

"Calm down, Teru. It's not like-"

Teru flinched again. Her eyes lit up. "Tasuku! I think she likes hearing your voice!"

"My voice?" he asked. He lay a hand on her stomach again and softly spoke to Teru's stomach. "I love you," he whispered. He felt it. It was like a dull poke. A poke that made him feel on top of the world. "I felt it," he whispered. "I think I'm about to cry." He looked up and saw Teru crying. He smiled and wiped her tears. "C'mon, Mommy. Let's go to bed." Teru nodded and lay down. Tasuku switched the lights off and smiled at Teru. "How on Earth are we going to choose a name?"

Teru laughed. "I kinda liked Sora, Kohana and Hinata."

"At least we've narrowed it down to three."

"What about you?"

"Me?" He looked up at the ceiling and thought about it. "I like Megumi, Kohana, Yoko and Hinata."

"Alright. Four." She started laughing again. She stopped all too soon and glanced at her stomach. "She keeps kicking. How about you, baby. Which name do you like?"

Tasuku kissed Teru's stomach before softly kissing her. He ran a hand through her hair and lay back down closing his eyes. "Good night, Teru. Good night…baby."

"Oh I swear, she's going to be daddy's little girl!"

_Daddy's little girl. I like that. _"Alright, you gotta listen to Mommy. OK? Or else I'll never hear the end of it." He felt a dull thud on the back of his head as he drifted off to sleep.

_Sora Kurosaki. Megumi Kurosaki. Kohana Kurosaki. Yoko Kurosaki. Hinata Kurosaki..._

* * *

><p><strong>So they have a lot of names to sift through...Which one will they choose? Hmm...Leave a review telling me what the Kurosakis should name their child. Oh, I'll leave the meanings under this AN. Anyway, read and review. Flame if you want. Wish the Kurosakis luck!**

**Sora-Sky  
>Megumi-Blessing<br>Emiko-Blessed, beautiful child  
>Kohana-Little flower<br>Takara-Treasure  
>Yoko-Child of sunlight<br>Kokoro-Soul, heart  
>Hinata-Sunflower<strong>

**So have fun with that! Oh I almost forgot! A couple of my fics are coming to an end and I was thinking of starting a new one. There's a poll up on my profile, so please don't make this harder on me. I suck at choosing. **

**Take care everyone!**


	10. Sunshine and Daisies

**I'm still alive guys! Just been busy with babysitting and a whole bunch of other things. Thanks to Honey and Nuts-18, kanxkawaii, lara, IRockYouDonLiveWithIt, Varna and Jenchii for reviewing the last chapter. This is the second to last chapter. The next chapter's the epilogue. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you guys! Writing this fic has been amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy, but I do own the Kurosakis' daughter. **

* * *

><p>Teru was in the last and final month of her long pregnancy. Nine months was a long ass time and Teru loved her daughter very much, but at this point, she couldn't wait to be able to see her toes again. Tasuku had left for work that day, so Riko was with her as she waddled around the house. She'd packed a suitcase of things just in case she'd gone into labour earlier than expected. Lately, she'd been feeling a little under the weather and she was prone to feeling grumpier and sicker than usual.<p>

She was watching TV with Riko when she felt a sharp pain in her lower half. Riko muted it and anxiously turned to a hunched over Teru. "Teru, what's wrong?"

She was gasping as if she'd run a marathon. "I-I don't know! AHHH!"

Riko was panicking. "Teru, I think you're going into labour!"

Teru hugged her knees in an effort to block out the pain. Riko rushed into Teru and Tasuku's room and grabbed the upright suitcase. She snatched her keys and Teru's hand before racing out the door.

"In and out," commanded Riko. She was driving as fast as she could. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and quickly called Tasuku. "Pick up, damn lolicon," she muttered.

"Hello?"

"TASUKU!" shouted Riko.

"Damn hag," he muttered. "Do you ever not yell at me?"

"Tasuku, listen to me, I think Teru's going into labour."

He nearly fell out of his chair. "SHE'S WHAT? OH MY GOD!" He nearly had a panic attack right there in the office.

"I'm driving her to the hospital."

Teru let out another cry of pain that nearly broke Tasuku's heart. "Riko, I'll be there in ten minutes."

Riko pulled up to the hospital and helped Teru out of the car. "You work twenty minutes from here."

Tasuku was already running out the door and hopping into his car. "I don't give a shit. I'm about to have a child!"

Riko hung up and quickly got Teru into the hospital. She watched as an army of nurses whisked her away. She anxiously waited in the waiting room for Tasuku. About fifteen minutes later, he skidded in front of the receptionist.

"My wife!" he shouted. "She's going into labour!"

She looked up at him. "Last name?"

"KUROSAKI!"

She scrolled through all of the different names on her computer. "Uhhh…205."

"Thanks!" He spun around and nearly knocked Riko down. "Ahh, Riko!"

She stood up and brushed herself off. "Never mind me, go see Teru!"

He nodded and took off toward the room. _202…203…204…205! _Nurses were bustling in and out of the room. He pushed the door open and ran inside. Teru was squeezing one of the nurse's hands. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she gritted her teeth. The pain seemed to only affect her for a couple minutes before returning again. He rushed over to her side and took her other hand.

"T-Tasuku?" asked Teru, bracing herself for another wave of pain.

He ran his fingers through her hair. "Shh, princess. I'm here now. Don't worry," he whispered.

The door swung open and Dr. Jihara rushed in. She was wearing a white surgical mask and she was anxiously talking to one of the nurses. She made her way over to Teru. "How long have you been feeling this pain?" she asked calmly.

Teru's eyes were squeezed shut. She could barely talk, let alone breathe. The pain was so intense. She'd never felt anything more painful. "It's…been…twenty minutes!" she gasped. Tasuku held her hand tightly and looked up at Dr. Jihara, expecting her to make Teru feel better. He hated the cries of pain that he heard coming from her. He was close to tears. He never thought that she'd be in so much pain. He whispered softly into her ear, trying to ease the pain while keeping his own emotions in check. This would be a lot harder than he thought.

* * *

><p>It'd been about nine hours since Riko had brought Teru to the hospital and she was in so much pain. She honestly wanted to die at that moment. Dying would be a hell a lot easier than going through with this pain wouldn't it?<p>

Tasuku was holding Teru's hand the entire time. He didn't want to leave her side for a single moment. To see her in so much pain, it definitely shook him. The doctors were doing all that they could to make this easier on the couple.

Dr. Jihara took Teru's other hand and squeezed it gently. "It's time, Mrs. Kurosaki."

Teru nodded, trying to breathe steadily. Tasuku anxiously glanced up at Dr. Jihara. "What? She's-"

Dr. Jihara was pulling the blankets over Teru's knees. "Mr. Kurosaki, I want you to hold Mrs. Kurosaki's hand. She's going to be feeling a lot of pain."

He almost cried at the very thought. _Teru is gonna feel more pain? _Teru squeezed his hand as hard as she could when she felt a wave of pain. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. She bit her lip to keep from screaming. Her heart was beating faster than it'd ever done in her whole life. She barely heard Dr, Jihara when she told her to push. The pain was unbearable. Her knuckles turned white from gripping Tasuku's hand so hard.

He didn't seem to care about his sore hand. All he wanted was for Teru to be in blissful peace again. _Why did she have to go through so much pain for our daughter? Wasn't there some other way?_

* * *

><p>A small group of people looked up as the hospital door slid open. Kiyoshi and Rena burst in. Rena's blonde hair was flying behind her. Kiyoshi's glasses were slightly askew. They both rushed over to the small group of people. Riko had called every single person who was involved with Teru's pregnancy. Master, Takeda, Andy and Haruka had all rushed over as soon as they could. Kiyoshi and Rena had been out of town. They both ran into their car and drove back as soon as they got the call from Riko.<p>

"How is Teru? How long has it been?" asked Rena breathlessly.

Kiyoshi hastily pushed his glasses up and glanced at everyone's worried faces. "We drove here as soon as we got the call."

Riko stood up and wrung her wrists. "Teru was feeling pain so I drove her to the hospital as fast as I could. I called Tasuku and he came as fast as he could. About fifteen minutes later? We've been here for about nine hours."

"Nine hours?" asked Kiyoshi. "Oh dear." He was really getting worried. Teru was one of his closest friends. She'd been so strong her entire life. From the time when he met her to Souichirou's death to all the hell she faced when people were after the software that Souichirou had created. She never backed down. He only wished that he had courage like hers. He closed his eyes and silently prayed for her, Tasuku and their unborn daughter.

Rena sat by Kiyoshi and followed suit. Soon, everyone was praying for Teru, Tasuku and their daughter.

_They've been through so much hell. Give them this one form of happiness._

* * *

><p>The pain in Teru's lower half was unbearable. If she thought it was unbearable before, that was absolutely nothing compared to what she was feeling now. Dr. Jihara was trying to calm her down. Teru had given up on trying not to scream. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would've wondered how she still had her voice.<p>

Tasuku would've collapsed into loud sobs if Teru didn't need him so much. He tried to keep it together for her sake, but it was easier said than done. Teru squeezed his hand so hard for so long that he was sure that it'd gone numb. Not that it mattered. He, himself, had gone numb long ago.

"Good job, Mrs. Kurosaki!" shouted Dr. Jihara over Teru's screaming. "Just a little bit more!"

Teru gave it her all on this one. The pain tore her apart. Then it was all over. She heard crying and she sighed in relief. She let go of Tasuku's hand and closed her eyes. He almost had a panic attack, but was relieved when he saw her chest rise and fall steadily. Dr. Jihara was smiling down at the little baby in her hands. She whispered over to the nurses and began wrapping the baby in a soft pink blanket. She smiled at Tasuku.

"Congratulations on your daughter, Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki."

Tasuku was sure that he was crying now. "D-Daughter?" He'd known that he would be a father someday, but actually being here and being told that he had a daughter… Dr. Jihara handed him the little bundle of pink blankets. He was apprehensive for a minute. She looked so small! What if he dropped her?

He slowly reached out and took his daughter from her. He bit his lip almost immediately. Their daughter was absolutely beautiful. He leaned to his right slightly, so Teru could see her too. She started to tear up. She had soft blonde hair like Tasuku, but she'd inherited her own green eyes.

"She has your eyes," whispered Tasuku. He could feel his eyes misting.

Teru reached out and took her out of his hands. Her fingers caressed her cheek. This was all real. _I'm a mother. This is my daughter._ Just the thought brought tears to her eyes. She felt Tasuku's fingers in her hair.

"I'll give you two a moment," said Dr. Jihara quietly. She glanced at the couple one last time before walking out.

Tasuku was sitting next to Teru and smiling at their daughter. "Teru, remember how we decided on a name? Let's see how it fits our daughter," he said smiling.

Teru smiled down at their daughter. "Hinata Kurosaki," she whispered. She began crying again when Hinata smiled at her. It was only for a second, but it made her whole world.

When Hinata smiled at them, Tasuku knew that she was the center of his world. It only took a smile to make her the center of his world.

They sat in silence for a couple minutes, holding Hinata in their arms and occasionally shedding a tear or two. Tasuku was holding Hinata when the door opened. Riko, Master, Andy, Takeda, Haruka, Kiyoshi and Rena slowly walked in.

"I never thought I'd see the day Tasuku cried," joked Riko.

He hastily wiped his eyes and pretended to look annoyed. "Shut up, hag."

"How are you feeling, Teru?" asked Master.

Teru sighed. "I'm feeling a lot better. Just tired."

"Do you all want to meet Hinata Kurosaki?" asked Tasuku smiling. They couldn't help but smile along with him. Haruku, Riko and Rena gushed at Hinata, saying that they'd never seen a cuter sight. Takeda and Andy smiled at Hinata. Kiyoshi was playing with her fingers. Tasuku got up and rocked Hinata. "Do you want to go to Auntie Riko? She's not always a hag…"

"Tasuku," she said warningly.

"Haha, kidding," he said gently handing her to Riko.

Riko silently cooed at Hinata. "She has your eyes, Teru," she said over and over. Hinata reached up and grabbed Riko's long hair and began to play with it.

Haruka and Rena laughed. "She's so cute," they both sighed.

"Who do you think she looks like?" asked Teru.

"She looks like both of you," said Andy.

Kiyoshi peered at Hinata. "She looks more like Teru, but her smile…she gets that from Kurosaki."

Teru and Tasuku silently listened to them introduce themselves to Hinata. They looked up at each other and smiled. Hinata was easily the best thing that'd ever happened to them.

* * *

><p><strong>And the Kurosakis chose Hinata! A lot of you guys chose Kohana which I did consider, but I think Hinata fit better. Teru does mean sunshine and with Kurosaki's past as DAISY...I thought Sunflower was a cute name. But don't worry, you Kohana-lovers won't be disappointed...<strong>


	11. Epilogue

**Last chapter, you guys! Ahh, I think I'm about to cry! This is the second fic that I've ended this week and I'm pretty sad about it. It was an amazing fic and I'm glad that you guys liked this fic just as much as I liked writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dengeki Daisy, but I do own my OCs. *hint, hint***

* * *

><p>Five years later…<p>

A girl with blonde hair was shaking a colourful box. Two children were running around screaming while a blonde man tried to quiet them.

"What is it?" asked the blonde girl excitedly. She looked up at two dark haired women. They both laughed at her eagerness.

"Open it," said Riko. She looked up when she heard louder screaming. She turned to the woman on her left. "Teru, I think Kohana and Souichirou are a handful for Tasuku right now."

She shook her head laughing. She got up and attempted to help her husband with their twins. "Kohana, Souichirou, be good," she said sternly. "Hinata is trying to open her presents. You don't want to miss out do you?"

They both looked up with big blue eyes. They shook their dark hair and went running across the room to help out their older sister. Tasuku gratefully looked up at her. "How do you do it?" he demanded.

She laughed as she pulled him up. They walked over to Hinata who was excitedly tearing the colourful wrapping paper off. Her eyes lit up at Riko's present. "CRAYONS!"

Riko laughed at her excitement. "It's an art set," she explained. She pointed at the different coloured pencils and crayons. Hinata anxiously looked at the crayons and the paper that was in the box. "Go have fun," said Riko smiling.

Hinata ripped the box open and grabbed a yellow marker when Tasuku bent down and gave her a stern, but playful look. "Did you say thank you to Auntie Riko?"

She solemnly glanced down. "Thank you Auntie Riko."

Riko gave Tasuku her I'll-kill-you-for-making-her-sad look. He cowered in fear, not wanting her to get violent at his daughter's fifth birthday party. To his surprise, she smiled and patted Hinata's head. "You're welcome, Hinata. And happy birthday!"

She anxiously looked at her mother. "Mommy, can I draw now?"

Teru looked thoughtful. She brought out a slim rectangular box. "But you haven't opened Mommy and Daddy's present yet," she pouted. Tasuku gave his wife a knowing smile as Hinata excited ripped the box out of Teru's hands. When she opened it, her eyes grew wide and her mouth formed a small "o."

"It's a Barbie!" she shouted, hugging the doll. "Thank you, Mommy! Thank you, Daddy!"

Teru smiled when Tasuku ruffled her hair. "Now you can go play, squirt."

"Yay!" She picked out a corner and took the small yellow marker in her hand. Kohana and Souichirou toddled over to their older sister and also began drawing.

"Thanks for the art set, Riko," said Teru. She loved watching her children draw. They drew the cutest things! "They love to draw!"

"Well, do I know my godkids or what?" asked Riko.

Everyone around them nodded. Suddenly, they heard a baby's cry. Rena quickly knelt down and scooped the crying baby out of the car seat. Kiyoshi fumbled for his daughter's pacifier. "Shh, Emiko. Everything will be OK," he murmured.

"Babies galore," sighed Haruka. She twirled the diamond ring on her finger and smiled. "Well, at least I'm not single anymore."

Teru smiled at her friend. "Haruka, you're getting married in a couple months! Aren't you the least bit anxious?"

"Not at all," she said waving her hand. "Akira and I just want a small wedding with his friends and family and my friends and family."

Hinata came running over to Kiyoshi with her drawing. "Uncle Kiyoshi! I drew you, Auntie Rena and Emiko!"

Kiyoshi peered at the picture, smiling. "Wow, Hina! It looks just like us!"

She happily giggled before running off to play with Souichirou and Kohana. "She's so active," sighed Tasuku. "It's a wonder I'm still able to run after her."

"And Kohana and Souichirou," added Teru. She laughed at his expression. She could've sworn she heard him say something along the lines of, "three's enough." She ruffled his hair and turned back to Haruka to talk about her upcoming wedding.

Andy and Master were in Hinata's corner talking about all of the things she was drawing with her new art set. She'd already drawn a fair number of things. Sunshines, Rainbows, flowers…Master picked up a drawing of a black haired man, a black haired woman and a blonde haired man. "Who're the people in this drawing?"

She peered at the drawing before beaming at him. "That's Mommy, Daddy and Oji-san!"

Andy motioned at Tasuku while still holding the conversation with her. "Is it now?"

Tasuku saw Andy motioning at him. He refrained from making fun of Takeda to go see what was going on. "What's up, Andy?" he asked.

Master handed him Hinata's drawing. "Hinata drew you, Teru and Souichirou."

He looked down at his daughter's drawing. His eyes began to mist. Souichirou would never get to hold his nieces and nephew. Teru happened to glance up at that time. She also excused herself.

"What's wrong, Tasuku?" She looked down at the drawing in his hand. Her fingers traced the dark haired man's hands. "Hinata, is this Souichirou? Is this my Onii-tan?"

She nodded happily. "Do you think he would've liked it?"

Teru and Tasuku's face fell. Neither of them could say a word. Hinata looked to Andy and Master for advice. Master gave her a knowing smile and she nodded. "Arf. Arf. I'm Gabriel."

Teru was snapped out of her thoughts. "Eh?"

"Arf. Arf. Don't be sad," she said making the dog that Souichirou used to make. "Gabriel will play with you!"

Tasuku couldn't help but smile at the little hand-dog. He picked her up and tickled her. "Where did you learn that from?" he asked.

She giggled. "Master taught me! He said that Oji-san would pretend he was Gabriel to cheer Mommy up!"

Teru kissed the top of her head. "They did, baby. They both did."

Hinata's face fell when she saw her parents were still a little sad. "Mommy, Daddy, are you still sad?"

Tasuku looked down. "Hinata, we're always going to be a little sad. Oji-san was my best friend. But you know what? I like to think that Oji-san is always with us."

"That's what Uncle Andy and Uncle Kiyoshi say."

He glanced at Andy who had conveniently left to go talk to Kiyoshi and Takeda about something. He turned back to Hinata. "Well, they're both right. Oji-san is always with us." He looked to see where Teru went and smiled at the sight. Teru was drawing with Kohana and Souichirou. They all looked so happy together. He set her down and smiled at her. "Now let's go draw something. Kohana and Souichirou are having so much fun with Mommy!"

Hinata dragged Tasuku to her corner and shoved a marker in his hand. He laughed as he and Teru drew with their three children.

_Kami-sama, what was I thinking when I said that our child wouldn't like me?_

* * *

><p><strong>Much love to all of you and hope to see you all reading and reviewing my next Dengeki Daisy fic. Whenever that gets posted...<strong>


End file.
